For the Reunion
by Jack Hargreave
Summary: Lightning sets out to find her friends in the new world and ends up getting help from a unlikely ally.


"_**Well look, a visitor!"**_

_**Greetings, and thanks for checking out "For the Reunion", my take on Lightning's new journey after the ending of Lightning Returns.**_

_**This is a farewell of sorts to the Lightning saga for me, it's something I've been meaning to write for a long time, but I just couldn't find time and motivation to do it. Here is the first chapter though. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lightning Returns or the Lightning saga in any way. **_

…

**For the Reunion**

…

_There is something calming about this place, this Whitecastle_, Claire "Lightning" Farron immediately decided as she left the small train station behind and started to make her way towards the nearby village. It was a just short walk away even though Lightning wasn't in any particular hurry. She glanced at the letter in her left hand, the letter she had received the prior day and was the sole reason she and her sister had left their home and traveled to their respective destination. The handwriting was neat and easy to read.

_Lightning_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health._

_If you're able, I'd like for us to meet face to face._

_I wish to discuss the reunion with you._

_Meet me in Whitecastle tomorrow. _

_It's time for all of us to be together again._

_A friend from the Crystal era_

Claire Farron had opened and read the letter. She was a simple art student in Paris, living in a decent apartment with her younger sister, a couple of minutes away from the university. Lightning Farron had been the one who had dropped the letter in shock when the memories struck her head like a raging thunderstorm.

Bet the realization hadn't brought her any more clarity. Questions had sprung up in her head in a much quicker rate than she could answer. How could I forget all of that? Was that for real? Or was it a dream? The questions kept piling up, but there were no answers to find. She thought she was about to go crazy when she found her sister in a similar state of mind. Similar but not entirely like her. Lightning could see the same wondrous realization in her sister's eyes, but there was also dedication in her gaze that Claire had never seen before in her life. Lightning had however seen it.

"You remember as well", her sister said.

"Yeah, I do", she answered.

The two sisters had embraced for the first time since they left their previous lives behind and were reborn into the new world.

It turned out that Serah had received a letter as well, this one more particular of where she could find the one man she was dedicated to; Snow Villiers.

Neither of the sisters could however figure out who this _friend_ from the crystal era was. The formal way s/he had written in made the list pretty short, but Lightning didn't bother with overthinking it. She'd find out soon enough after all.

"And that's why I'm here", Lightning said to no one in particular as she strolled towards the village.

Whitecastle was a small countryside village. Lightning decided that small was the most prominent word she'd use to describe the place. Small white stone buildings, a small square in the center of the village, a small water fountain in the middle of said square and many more small things.

The sole hotel/restaurant was small as well, but it did have a few outdoor tables for guests who'd rather spend the nice summer wheatear outside. A lone guest was sitting at a table in the shade next to the wall, obviously a bit discomforted by the ever present heat. Lightning checked her watch; _twenty past twelve_.

Her stomach growled at the thought. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast at home together with Serah before the two sisters had departed. Lightning wasn't worried for her sister. She could take care of herself if push came to shove, and the man she was looking for was more than capable of helping her is she needed help beyond her own capabilities.

_And so it's up to me to meet this mysterious benefactor of ours_, Lightning thought. _But where is this person?_

Lightning looked around the village square again. A few men, women and children milled about but all of them looked like locals, not someone she recognized from her previous life on Cocoon and Pulse.

She was about to enter the hotel and ask if they had any guests registered, or perhaps if someone had left another letter for her, but that was when a waiter walked out through the doors with a tray filled with delicious smelling food. She followed him with her gaze as he made his way to the lone guest in the shade.

"Here you go, miss", he said. "Lunch for two as ordered. Do you wish for anything else?"

_Who orders lunch for two when you're only here by yourself_, Lightning thought as she took a better look at the guest.

It was woman in her mid-twenties, average length and thin body. She wore a yellow blouse and a white skirt that ended just above her knees. It was when Lightning saw her face that she understood why she hadn't recognized the woman before. They had technically never met, but Lightning had seen her from Valhalla, and later helped the woman puzzle her memories together through the canvas of prayers on Nova Chrystalia. She had short, wild blonde hair which she had let grow a few inches longer than the last time Lightning had _seen_ her.

The woman had a bright smile, and her eyes seemed to barely contain the excitement behind her blue eyes. "Looks like the guest has arrived", she said and stood up to offer Lightning the chair opposite to her own. "Right on time as well, but I wouldn't expect anything less from Lightning Farron herself."

The waiter pulled out the chair for Lightning and stepped away to allow the two women their privacy.

Lightning stared in surprise for a moment longer before she sat down opposite her host. "This is… a surprise, Alyssa", she said.

Alyssa Zaidelle had been a successful scientist during the Crystal era, and a close colleague and friend to Hope Estheim, Lightning's former comrade.

She was also a person who had allied with Caius Ballad and sent her sister into a trap in a vain attempt to save her own life. The old Lightning would probably have thrown the plate in front of her in the woman's face and followed that with a fist. But she wasn't Lightning anymore. Not entirely any way. She was also Claire, a considering and friendly person who wouldn't hold the past against anyone if they attempted to move on with their life. Particularly from a previous life.

"I can imagine this is a surprise", Alyssa said. "You were expecting one of your friends, right? And here I am, the woman who betrayed your sister to the enemy and killed one of your friends."

Lightning imagined she was referring to Hope and the event which had caused her to be erased from time entirely; the time when she had shot him in the back.

"Yeah", Lightning said. "You can say that."

Alyssa's smile faded a bit. "I'll get to the whys soon enough, but how about we dig in? The food here is great, and I've heard from safe sources that you like steak."

She referred to the plates on the table in front of them. Each had a considerable portion of sliced meat and steamed potatoes with some sort of sauce, probably wine reduction.

"I'd offer some wine to drink, but that's not a good choice if either of us need to drive later today, so I hope water will suffice."

"Yeah, that'll do", Lightning said and accepted a glass from Alyssa.

They began to eat in silence, and true to Alyssa's words, the food tasted incredible. Medium rare, just like I like it. She didn't doubt for a second who this reliable source of Alyssa was.

"So, I guess I should explain myself", Alyssa said toughly halfway through the meal.

"Please do", Lightning said. She was intrigued about the woman's reasons to kickstart her memories and ask her to come to this little village of all places. But she didn't distrust the woman. Something in the back of her mind told Lightning that Alyssa's days of lies and deceit was long behind her.

"To put it simple", Alyssa said. "I'm here to help you reunite with your former comrades from the old world."

Lightning placed her cutlery on table and met the woman's smiling gaze with her own wondering eyes. "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alyssa let out a deep sigh, like it was something heavy on her mind that she had put a lid on for a very long time and finally was about to let out. "To make up for past mistakes, for my involvement in what happened to your sister."

"You were not the one who killed her", Lightning said. It was true after all, Lightning herself, Etro and Caius were the first ones the old Lightning would've pointed fingers at. She'd be a hypocrite if she'd solely blame the woman sitting opposite from her.

"True, but I did stall her, and that was my sin. To her at least." Alyssa looked down on her knees with a distraught expression on her face.

"Getting us back on track…" Lightning said with a polite smile.

"Right! I sent those letters to you and your sister in hopes that they'd kickstart your memories from your previous lives. That's a first step for all of you to reunite."

"Obviously", Lightning agreed. She wondered it any other of her former allies had regained their memories as well. Had they received the same letters as she had?

"Most of your comrades have already regained their memories to certain extents", Alyssa elaborated as if she had read Lightning's mind. "Some had a little help, like you did."

"And now, you want all of us to reunite."

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah, just like that." She smiled. "Are you ready to make this leap of faith, savior?"

She was. Lightning wanted to meet her friends again, see the lives they were making with this fresh start they had made for themselves. She felt a longing she hadn't felt for millennia. Now was the time to act, or as Alyssa had said; to make the ´leap´. "Where do we begin?"

…

**I know Alyssa is one of the most hated characters from the Lightning saga, for various reasons, but please bear with me on this one. She'll be an important character in this story, sure, but please give me a chance (and Alyssa as well I suppose). **

**I apologize for any errors in language and grammar, English isn't my first language after all. **

**I'm not entirely sure what I'll do in the way of pairings (except the canon ones of course), but I guess we'll see as the story progresses. **

**Please feel compelled to leave a review; that will help me improve this for your enjoyment. I'm rusty, but I will get better again.**

**Cheers! **


End file.
